Silverman
Silverman is the brother of Goldman. 'About' (More to Come) 'Story' Brother of Chojin God Goldman and ancestor of all members of the Kinniku Clan. His spirit has possessed the Silver Mask. While still possessing a flesh and blood body, he was granted permission by The Man, the leader of the Perfect Chojin, to train a new generation of Chojin, not personally chosen by The Man, but willing to learn and understand Silverman's ideal of Justice and Mercy, thus creating the Kinniku Clan and the Seigi Chojin. While The Man believed the Seigi Chojin would always be submissive to Silverman, and thus servants to the Perfect Chojin, Silverman wished for them to grow and learn. However his dream almost didn't pass to fruition, as he still quarrelled with his own brother Goldman and the two eventually engaged in a sword battle, a battle which ended with the two of them simultaneously beheading each other. His soul was placed inside the Silver Mask, and kept on Planet Kinniku as a good omen. Before the fight he was able to carve a fresco with the incomplete form of the Muscle Spark, thus ensuring the continuation of the Kinniku Clan without his guide, hoping one of his successors would eventually be able to rework his former winning move, the Arrogant Spark, into the complete Muscle Spark. Only a few talented members of the clan, like Nemesis and Kinnikuman managed to achieve the feat, with only Kinnikuman understanding the spirit of the true form of the Muscle Spark. Many years later Goldman aligned himself with Satan and became Akuma Shogun: Kinnikuman himself had to stop him, and for a while the Silver Mask was used as a mean to contain the Golden Mask keeping Goldman's soul, creating a fused mask. The fusion was broken during the Perfect Origin Arc, when both brothers returned to confront Strong the Budo, secretly The Man himself. While Goldman concentrated his efforts in battling Strong the Budo, Silverman used his allotted time before returning to the Silver Mask to fight Psychoman, using the Arrogant Spark against him and speaking freely with Kinnikuman about the secret history of the Kinniku Clan, and how he abandoned the Arrogant Spark, made to ruin and destroy every foe, because he lacked the Mercy that the Kinniku Clan shows towards with the defeated opponents, turning them into allies and friends. Despite returning only briefly to life, he had a long lasting effect on the events around him: because of his confession, Kinnikuman was able to understand even more completely the ideals of the Kinniku Clan, while Nemesis lost his battle with Kinnikuman by trying to replicate the body intensive Arrogant Spark. 'Techniques' * Perfect Defender: The basis for the Niku Curtain. A special defensive stance that enables the user to stand up to an onslaught of attacks. * Arrogant Spark: 'The prototype of the Muscle Spark. It has a couple of flaws: It kills your opponent and using it puts a lot of strain on your body. 'Career Record ;Win/Loss Record *O Tyrant *Δ Goldman (Mutual Decapitation) *O Psychoman (Arrogant Spark) 'Gallery' Silverman_Combat_form.jpg Silverman.jpg Silverman_Goldman.jpg Goldman_Silverman.jpg Silverman_goldman-anime.png Silverman_goldman-anime2.png 'References' Category:Kinnikuman characters 2 Category:Seigi Chojin Category:Characters from Tenjokai Category:Characters from Planet Kinniku Category:Kinniku Clan